


Three's A Crowd

by wildblueyonder (starserendipity)



Series: Someone to Count On [3]
Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starserendipity/pseuds/wildblueyonder
Summary: Elizabeth and Nadine can't catch a break.





	Three's A Crowd

Elizabeth had learned something over the last week or so; between Blake’s announcing himself with a “Ma’am!” and his coming through the door, she had on average fifteen seconds. 

What was annoying her to death was that it happened. So. Damn. Often. 

“Ma’am.” Blake chirped, and Elizabeth rapidly extracted herself from Nadine’s blouse, her fingers nearly getting snagged on the delicate lace of Nadine’s bra, before Blake breezed in. She walked around the other side of her desk, Nadine’s back to the door, drawing Blake’s eye as Nadine tried to subtly rebutton herself. 

“Yes. Blake. What.” 

“Ma’am, they need you at the White House.” 

Elizabeth sees Nadine sigh out of the corner of her eye, and then off Elizabeth goes, trying to save the world again. 

Blake apparently had no idea how often he was missing his boss and his chief in positions that might be considered compromising. He just whisked in and out of Elizabeth’s or Nadine’s offices, attempting to do his job, but doing a lot more to stop Elizabeth and Nadine from achieving any kind of… satisfaction than any one international crisis alone. 

Nadine thought the jig was up when Blake nearly walked in while she was very busily kissing her way down Elizabeth’s neck, licking and sucking gently, feeling Elizabeth shake and shiver under her lips. Blake gave a perfunctory “Ma’am!” before entering as Elizabeth and Nadine sprang apart, while Blake started to yammer on about scones. Elizabeth, easily distracted by food, immediately hustled him out of the room, but what he said next, just out the door, made her blood freeze. “Ma’am! How on earth did you get your own lipstick on your neck?”

Nadine couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, but she was quickly put out of her misery by Elizabeth’s fast reaction, “Oh shoot, you know me. Clumsy. Guess I missed my face!” Blake was half scolding and half laughing as they disappeared from earshot and Nadine felt the blood re-enter her limbs as she sagged, unable to believe they’d been so stupid. 

But they were and they continued to be. Now that the floodgates had broken, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other, unable to stop from kissing and touching and trying to get into each other’s pants at every given opportunity. Sometime later, in Elizabeth’s executive bathroom, her hands in Nadine’s hair as they kissed, Nadine pressed against the back of the door, Nadine managed to find the breath to gasp, “Ma’am, you know, we really shouldn’t be doing this during work hours. Anyone could—I mean—”

Elizabeth stops her assault on Nadine’s earlobe, her mouth hot and her teeth sharp, to look at Nadine with a sly smile. “I know.” She murmurs. “Isn’t that part of what makes it fun?”  


Nadine whimpers as Elizabeth works her hand into her trousers, torturing her, before pulling back out, and straightening her clothes. “Back to work.” She says, and her smirk is deadly, while Nadine just about wails in pure sexual frustration, having been left on a jagged edge by this infuriating woman for a week. 

Things come to a head, so to speak, the next day. Elizabeth calls Nadine into her office on some pretext, and Nadine follows her in obediently, shutting the door behind her. They talk about work for approximately two minutes, until Nadine can’t take it anymore. She stands up, cuts Elizabeth off midsentence as she sits in her lap. “Ma’am.” She whispers. “Hold that thought.” She presses their mouths together in a firm kiss as Elizabeth laughs, her hands coming to rest on Nadine’s hips. They kiss for a long moment, before Nadine slides off her lap and drops to her knees. 

“Oh.” Elizabeth breathes, and Nadine helps her wriggle out of her trousers and panties, Nadine licking her lips in anticipation the entire time. It had been so long since she’d eaten out another woman before that time last week, Nadine hadn’t realized how much she’s missed it. She loved giving oral sex, loved it when Elizabeth made those husky little moans in the back of her throat, and Nadine just didn’t have it in her to wait any longer, she needs her, in her mouth, right now. 

Elizabeth spreads her legs and Nadine dives in, breathing in, smelling her arousal. Her soft curls are sticky and stiff, and Nadine whimpers, knowing that Elizabeth has been on edge for as long as she has, unable to find quite the right time and window for a release. She licks gently, then more firmly, working her tongue to find the right angles, relying on the tension of Elizabeth’s body to guide her where to add pressure and heat. She’s drunk on this, on the heady feeling, when she hears, god help her, the sound of Blake’s voice saying, “Ma’am!”

She freezes, unsure what to do, but Elizabeth makes the decision for them both as she scoots herself, and Nadine by extension, forward, pushing her completely under the desk and out of sight, her mouth still on Elizabeth’s center. Nadine goes to pull away, but Elizabeth’s hand shoots out and tangles in her hair, pulling her back in. Oh, Nadine thinks. She gives a small lick, as she hears Blake’s footfalls approaching, and Elizabeth gives a shudder. 

Oh god, they are not doing this, but Elizabeth’s hand is firm, holding her mouth in close and Nadine licks, feeling Elizabeth tremble. She’s getting off on this, Nadine realizes, and closes her eyes for a moment, almost overcome as her body pulses in response. She has no idea what Blake is saying, her ears are muffling between Elizabeth’s clenching thighs as she tongues her clit, and Elizabeth bites back a moan, disguising it as a cough, and Nadine almost chuckles. Blake continues, not noticing, as Nadine decides she’s going to get Elizabeth off, right now, and it’s going to be spectacular. She sucks her clit into her mouth, and carefully, slowly, brings a hand up, sliding her fingers in between Elizabeth’s folds as Elizabeth goes rigid. She gently pushes a single slim finger inside, while swirling Elizabeth’s clit quickly, and Elizabeth is gone, leaning over her desk, from the waist, with a groan. 

Nadine hears Blake say something, alarmed, but Elizabeth waves him off, lying seamlessly, claiming to have a stomach cramp and intimating that it was some sort of womanly issue. Blake evacuates himself quickly in the face of that, leaving them both alone once again as Elizabeth sits back, all the tension leaving her body, as Nadine looks up at her from under the desk, her lips sticky. 

“Enjoy yourself, ma’am?” Nadine drawls and Elizabeth smirks down her nose at her. 

“I could get used to keeping you there. For long meetings, conference calls, that sort of thing. Good for tension relief.” 

Nadine laughs. “Wouldn’t people wonder where I am?” She muses, her eyes sparkling. 

Elizabeth pretends to think about it. “I’d tell them that you are doing important work for me and that you’re not to be disturbed, wherever you are.” She chuckles as well, looking languidly down at Nadine, who is still on her knees, suddenly feeling vulnerable as Elizabeth’s eye bore down into her, analyzing and calculating. She shivers. 

“I believe I promised you a bed.” Elizabeth murmurs and Nadine nods, transfixed. 

“Your place? Tonight?” Elizabeth asks, quietly, and Nadine gapes at her for a moment before nodding, rapidly. 

Elizabeth helps her out from under the desk then, before pulling her up and smoothing down her hair. 

“You okay?” she whispers, suddenly just a bit shy, and Nadine finds it heartwarming. She gives her a brief blazing kiss, before turning on her heel. 

“Never better ma’am. See you tonight.” She throws out over her shoulder, before leaving Elizabeth’s office with a tell-tale grin.


End file.
